percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter Thirteen: Sabina. Nobody Expects Me To Be A Troublemaker
Here is Chapter Thirteen of Evils: The Other Four. Chapter Thirteen SABINA Nobody Expects Me To Be A Troublemaker "What do you mean, not good at all?" Tia asked. "There's a prophecy," Taylor explained. "It involved four people, but I didn't understand anything else, it was in Icelandic." "I know what it said," Layla said, before reciting: "Four shall head west to the monsters' new site One shall be crushed by the great serpent's might Two shall live, though two shall be killed Blood and seawater shall both be spilled A choice shall determine the fate of the two As heroes enter a level that's new." "As heroes enter a level that's new..." Taylor repeated, before something dawned on him. "That's what the trolls were saying. Noolev leero... it means New Level hero. There's an actual name for the Merge heroes." "We had a prophecy as well," I remembered. "The power of eight shall merge into one/The gods shall fade should the Merge be done/Strength is formed by the power of eight/When the ninth who will lead them escapes from his fate/The deadliest monsters shall merge for the fight/As eight crossroads, in death, unite." "We think there are eight New Level heroes," Jag said. "And th Nordics' prophecy requires four. That's how many New Level heroes we have now." "So the four of us have to 'go west to the monsters' new site'?" I asked. "West of here is, what, Myanmar?" Gary asked. Kyūri nudged his leg a little. "Um... okay. So we got the prophecy from the Nordics, so what's west of Norway?" "The Norwegian Sea," Layla said. Kyūri and Shé both nodded. "So we're going to the Norwegian Sea, then?" Tia asked. "No," Lei Kun said. "You and Jun stay here. Under any other circumstances, Sabina would be forbidden as well, though in this matter Heimdall has as much authority as I." Before Jun and Tia could object, I said quickly, "We understand. We will not undermine your authority by disobeying you." "Good," Lei Kun said. "Now, go to the Norwegian Sea and the monsters' site." We left, leaving Jun and Tia behind. "So two potentially powerful allies, just... not here for no reason," Taylor muttered. "Yeah," I pointed out. "That's why we're going to break them out." "Oh, yeah," Gary said, high-fiving me. "Didn't think you had it in you, Sab." "Very well," Heimdall said. "But perhaps we break them out after that creature is repelled?" Before anyone could ask something like What creature?, a man glided up to us. But this was no man. He was pale, with bloodshot eyes, a tattoo of a snake eating its own tail on his forehead, and an emotionless expression that somehow diplayed pure malice. The Jiang Shi. And it was part of the Ouroboros. Links Evils: The Other Four Prologue 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 Epilogue Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Evils: The Other Four Category:Chapter Page